La Destinée du Fils
by KittyClair
Summary: Quelques mois après la victoire des Rebelles sur Endor, Luke Skywalker découvre l'un des projets secrets de l'Empereur Palpatine. Un projet qui pourrait de nouveau faire tomber la galaxie toute entière aux mains des Siths... Le jeune Jedi est-il en mesure de changer une destinée qui semblait déjà toute tracée dès sa création?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour! Alors je lance ma première fiction du monde de Star Wars! J'espère que cela vous plaira et que vous n'hésiterez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires :) **

***Les personnages et le monde de SW sont la propriété de George Lucas et Lucas Film (et maintenant, Disney :P).**

**Bonne lecture! **

* * *

**Prologue**

_Suis ton instinct, Luke…_

Il pouvait la sentir, cette nouvelle présence dans la Force qui devenait plus forte de jour en jour. Une présence qu'il sentait se compléter de plus en plus, une présence à naître qui devenait de plus en plus forte. Ce genre de sentiment ne lui était pas étranger. Ce sentiment de proximité avec un être, Luke Skywalker avait pu l'expérimenter lors de sa rencontre avec Darth Vader, son propre père.

Le jeune homme de vingt-trois ans ferma les yeux et tenta de se concentrer, de méditer afin de mieux comprendre. Il sentait bien une proximité avec Leia, mais jamais aussi forte que ce qu'il avait pu ressentir en rencontrant Anakin Skywalker. Mais son père était mort. Mort dans ses bras. Il avait lui-même brûlé le corps de l'ancien Seigneur Sith. Il ne pouvait pas être en vie… Mais pourquoi sentait-il qu'il était encore là? Quelque part, faible, mais bien en vie…

_Suis ton instinct, Luke…_

Cette voix… Cette voix et cette même phrase qu'il ne cessait d'entendre depuis son retour d'Endor. Une voix qui n'était ni Ben, ni Maître Yoda ni-même Anakin… Une voix sereine, calme et pleine de bonté.

_Suis ton instinct, Luke…_

Mais que devait-il suivre? Que devait-il trouver? Comment suivre son instinct quand on ne savait pas quoi trouver en bout de ligne? De jour en jour, le chemin semblait s'éclairer avec cette présence qui devenait de plus en plus puissante mais tout était encore trop flou pour qu'il puisse se mettre en action et suivre son instinct…

\- Commandant Skywalker?, dit une voix derrière lui.

Luke se tourna vivement vers la voix qui venait de l'interrompre. Un soldat de l'Alliance se tenait sur le pas de la porte, droit et respectueux du jeune Jedi.

\- Nous venons de recevoir une information d'un réseau d'entrepôts impérial se trouvant sur la planète Wayland, dans la Bordure Extérieure. Il semble que l'Empereur y ait caché plusieurs plans et projets concernant l'Empire.

_Suis ton instinct, Luke…_

Luke ferma les yeux en entendant de nouveau la voix et lui fit un signe de tête positif.

\- Préparez-moi un vaisseau ainsi qu'un petit équipage. Nous partirons dès que possible.

Wayland était le signe qu'il attendait.

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que cela vous plaira et que vous serez au rendez-vous! Voici en prime le premier chapitre!


	2. Chapitre 1 : Jayanti

**Voici le chapitre 1, n'hésitez pas à me faire savoir vos impressions concernant ce début!**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Jayanti**

Le voyage vers Wayland fut long et éprouvant. Plus ils approchaient de la planète, et plus Luke pouvait sentir la présence qui devenait de plus en plus clair. Le Jedi se sentait tourmenté : Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se cacher sur Wayland? Luke savait très bien que ce qu'il y trouverait n'aurait aucun lien avec son père… Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas y en avoir puisque ce-dernier était mort et que Leia et lui étaient maintenant seuls au monde.

Un piège de Palpatine?

_Suis ton instinct, Luke…_

Non, pas un piège. La présence qu'il sentait était beaucoup trop pure et n'avait rien à voir avec le côté obscur de la Force.

Le vaisseau se posa non loin d'une centaine de grands bâtiments. L'un des soldats, Vince Blair émit un sifflement en regardant autour de lui.

\- Et comment savoir où commencer?, demanda-t-il à Luke. Vous avez vu la quantité d'entrepôts? Sommes assurés que l'endroit est sécuritaire?

Un autre soldat, Po Tso'Dos, haussa les épaules tout en regardant Luke.

\- Vérifications faites, il semble que les derniers soldats impériaux eurent quittés lors de la nouvelle de la destruction de la Seconde Étoile de la Mort.

\- Restons tout de même prudent, dit Luke à la dizaine d'individus qui l'avait accompagné. Laissez-moi faire du repérage avant de commencer l'intrusion des entrepôts. R2-D2, suis-moi.

Le petit droïde émit un sifflement joyeux et suivit le Jedi.

Luke voulait être seul. Il savait que tout danger était écarté, mais il lui fallait du temps pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine sachant fort bien qu'il avait enfin atteint son but, qu'il découvrirait d'un instant à l'autre ce qui le troublait depuis tant de mois. Il marcha près de vingt minutes à travers le labyrinthe que constituaient les chemins au travers des entrepôts avant d'enfin s'arrêter devant un bâtiment plus petit. La porte était bien entendue verrouillée et Luke n'hésita pas à ordonner à R2 de forcer la porte. Un instant plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur un couloir sombre. Prudemment, Luke y entra et avança, R2 à sa suite. Plus il s'aventurait dans le bâtiment et plus la présence devenait forte et semblait imprégner tout son être. Finalement, il arriva devant une porte qu'il ouvrit prudemment. Aussitôt, des coups de feu se firent entendre.

Luke activa son sabre laser et bloqua les coups. Il s'élança et n'eut d'autre choix que de tuer la personne qui venait de l'attaquer. Une vive lumière s'alluma, révélant une pièce d'un blanc immaculé. Par terre gisait le corps d'un homme, humain, vêtu d'un sarreau de médecin. Luke tenta d'oublier le sentiment de culpabilité qui le submergeait après avoir tué l'homme. Il regarda autour de lui et au fond de la salle, une autre porte, hautement barricadée. Luke s'en approcha, activa son sabre laser et en enfonça la lame dans l'épais métal. Bientôt, le contour de la porte fondit et découvrit l'entrée d'une petite cellule. Accroupit dans un coin, une jeune femme, non une jeune fille, blonde, pâle, enceinte.

Luke ouvrit la bouche de stupeur en regardant la fille vêtue d'une robe blanche. Elle semblait faible, malade, ses yeux bleus le regardait, apeurée.

\- Est-ce que ça va?, tenta-t-il doucement en voulant s'approcher d'elle.

En le voyant s'approcher, la jeune fille hurla et éclata en sanglots, criant dans une langue qui lui était inconnue. Il recula d'un pas puis se ravisa. La Force émanait de la fille, de l'enfant qu'elle portait en elle. Il devait l'aider, il devait savoir.

Il la voyait pointer le sabre laser tout en continuant d'hurler. Voyant à quel point elle était effrayée, Luke lança son sabre laser à R2 qui le cacha aussitôt. Il lui montra ses mains vides, et avec précaution, s'approcha doucement d'elle. Le voyant approcher, la jeune fille se recroquevilla et cacha son visage du mieux qu'elle put. Doucement, tendrement, Luke caressa l'une de ses longues mèches blondes tout en tentant de la calmer à l'aide de la Force. Bientôt, la jeune fille se calma et leva son beau visage angélique vers lui. Luke sentit son cœur se briser…

Une enfant, elle n'était qu'une enfant… Luke jugea qu'elle ne devait pas avoir plus de quatorze ou quinze ans. Elle semblait si fragile, si blessée…

\- Tout ira bien, lui murmura-t-il tout en continuant de lui caresser les cheveux. Je suis là, je prendrai soin de toi… Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, maintenant.

Il l'aida à se lever et la prit dans ses bras et tout en marchant pour retourner au vaisseau, mille et une questions lui traversèrent l'esprit : Qui était-elle? D'où venait-elle? Qui était le père de cet enfant? Pourquoi était-elle enfermée? Quel sort avait bien pu lui réserver Palpatine?

De retour au vaisseau, Luke remit la jeune fille à Vince qui l'amena d'urgence à bord. Elle était faible, trop faible. Luke sentait sa vie s'envoler alors que celle qu'elle portait était si forte, si puissante, si familière…

\- Nous devons retarder la mission, dit Luke à la troupe. L'important pour le moment est d'amener cette fille en sécurité sur Coruscant le plus rapidement possible et de lui prodiguer une aide médicale.

Personne n'osa le contredire et tous obéirent à leur commandant.

Luke resta au chevet de la fille jusqu'au retour sur Coruscant. Elle dormait mais son sommeil était agité. Elle murmurait dans cette langue qui lui était inconnue tout en tremblant. Les yeux bleus de Luke se posèrent alors sur son ventre, beaucoup trop gros pour une fille à peine sortie de l'enfance.

Incertain, Luke posa sa main sur la forme ronde du ventre de l'inconnue. Au moment même où il entrait en contact avec cette partie de son corps, le Jedi sentit une profonde chaleur l'envahir, parcourir tout son être. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à enlever sa main.

\- Commandant Skywalker?

Luke sursauta et retira sa main, se tournant vers l'origine de la voix.

\- Vince, dit-il presqu'à bout de souffle.

\- Nous nous préparons à entrer dans l'atmosphère de Coruscant, dit le soldat à qui Luke fit un signe de tête. Comment va-t-elle?

\- Mal, répondit Luke en retournant son regard vers la délicate forme qui reposait sur un lit qui avait été improvisé pour elle.

Un regard dégouté passa sur le visage de Vince qui secoua la tête.

\- C'est odieux d'avoir fait ça à une pauvre fille… dit-il. Elle semble avoir l'âge de ma petite sœur Cathy. Je n'imagine même pas ce que je ferais si quelqu'un lui faisait un truc du genre… L'enfermer comme une bête alors qu'elle est enceinte…

Luke se leva et vînt poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du jeune Rebelle.

\- Nous nous occuperons bien d'elle, dit Luke avec un faible sourire. Elle ne souffrira plus, maintenant…

Les paroles de Luke semblèrent convaincre Vince, bien qu'elles ne veuillent rien dire pour lui… Il savait, au plus profond de lui, que tout était déjà perdu pour la jeune fille. Qu'elle ne survivrait pas encore bien longtemps…

Une fois le vaisseau posé, une équipe médicale fut appelée pour prendre en charge l'inconnue. On informa Luke qu'elle serait prise en charge aux soins intensifs, vu son état grave et incertain.

On ordonna au Jedi d'attendre dans une salle jusqu'à nouvel ordre puisqu'il ne voulait pas quitter la fille. Il ne pouvait pas la quitter. La Force l'avait guidé vers elle, vers son enfant à naître et il n'allait pas les abandonner. Plusieurs heures passèrent quand finalement, on vînt le chercher pour lui dire que la dame avait ouvert les yeux et qu'elle réclamait «le Jedi».

\- Elle parle le Kios, lui spécifia une infirmière. Son langage fut détecté par l'un de nos droïdes protocole. Nous avons donc déduit qu'elle était originaire d'Orn Kios, planète du Secteur Yarith dans la Bordure Extérieure. Elle doit faire partie de l'une des tribus de colons qui s'y sont installés il y a de cela quelques centaines d'années. Elle semble venir d'un environnement plutôt primitif. Nos installations lui ont fait très peur.

\- Et comment va-t-elle?, s'enquit Luke. Je sentais la vie la quitter, pouvons-nous donc espérer qu'elle survive?

L'infirmière afficha un regard navré.

\- Nous… Nous ne pouvons en être certains, dit-elle. Les médecins qui l'ont examiné semblent croire que l'enfant en elle prend toute son énergie. Je ne sais comment l'expliquer mais il semble que l'enfant ait été conçu pour se nourrir d'elle pour continuer sa croissance…

\- Que voulez-vous dire par là?

Luke ne comprenait pas… Un enfant partageait le corps de sa mère. Un enfant ne devait pas tuer sa mère.

\- L'enfant… continua la spécialiste, l'enfant n'est pas son enfant propre. Il n'est en fait qu'un clone qu'on lui a implanté. La jeune fille est vierge et n'a jamais pu concevoir cet enfant par elle-même. Son corps, son corps n'a donc servit que d'enveloppe pour le bébé. Qui plus est, cet enfant, cet enfant est anormal, nous ne comprenons pas pourquoi il se nourrit ainsi de son énergie.

\- Le bébé est puissant dans la Force, dit alors Luke. Je l'ai sentie. La jeune fille n'était peut-être pas assez forte et prête biologiquement à accueillir un enfant aussi… Spécial.

Luke et la dame restèrent un instant silencieux. Tout cela était impensable… Palpatine aurait donc créé un clone et forcé cette fille à le porter jusqu'à ce qu'il ait pu en faire l'un des siens, ou pire encore? Un puissant Sith qu'il aurait pu modeler à son image, comme il le désirait?

\- Je dois la voir, je dois lui parler, dit enfin Luke. Seul à seul. J'aurais également besoin de votre droïde protocole. Je dois parler avec elle pour tout comprendre.

L'infirmière approuva et lui fit signe de la suivre. Elle le mena jusqu'à une petite chambre isolée des autres. Luke y entra et trouva la jeune fille couchée dans un lit, faible et souffrante.

Le personnel médical les laissa seuls et Luke pu enfin s'approcher d'elle.

\- Jedi, murmura-t-elle d'une faible voix. Jedi te ko pasir… Jedi te ko lasa pasir…

Luke se tourna vers le droïde.

\- La demoiselle a dit : Jedi, Jedi tu es là, Jedi tu es enfin là, traduisit le droïde.

Luke lui offrit un doux sourire et vînt s'asseoir près d'elle.

\- Plus personne ne te fera de mal maintenant, lui dit-il.

Instantanément, le droïde traduisit et pour la première fois, il vit un petit sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres roses de la jeune fille.

\- Quel est ton nom?, lui demanda-t-il. Je suis Luke Skywalker.

\- Me ko sol Jayanti, dit-elle faiblement. Jayanti del Orn Kios.

\- Je me nomme Jayanti, traduisit le droïde, Jayanti de Orn Kios.

Luke prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra tendrement. Jayanti. L'inconnue avait enfin un nom. Jayanti de la planète Orn Kios.

Puis, il sentit tout à coup son énergie s'évader. Luke se rapprocha d'elle. Non, elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Il y avait encore tant à savoir! Une alarme s'activa devant ses signes vitaux qui devenaient de plus en plus faibles.

\- Jayanti, Jayanti, je t'en prie, reste avec moi!, s'écria Luke.

\- Ve porikos la moukias de sa tar, pleura-t-elle tout en haletant.

\- Elle dit que le monstre en elle va la tuer, dit le droïde.

\- Le monstre? Jayanti, tu dois m'en dire plus, je veux t'aider, Jayanti, ne meurs pas! Quel monstre, Jayanti?

Mais elle haletait de plus en plus, cherchant son air, cherchant à vivre. Les médecins et infirmières apparurent, écartant Luke afin de s'occuper de leur jeune patiente.

\- Jayanti!, s'écria Luke, maintenant désespéré.

\- La moukias Vader, Vader, Vader la moukias!, hurla Jayanti avant de tomber inconsciente.

Luke recula jusqu'au mur le plus près, et s'y retint, sous le choc, tout en regardant la scène qui se passait devant lui. Puis, tout devînt flou alors qu'il réalisait qu'elles étaient vraiment les paroles de Jayanti. Les voix paniquées des spécialistes qui tentaient de la réanimer semblaient bien loin. Il perçu qu'on amenait Jayanti au bloc pour l'opérer d'urgence, pour lui retirer l'enfant. Un médecin leur disait de se dépêcher, qu'avec la mère maintenant décédée, il fallait faire vite pour sauver l'enfant.

Jayanti.

Morte.

Sauver l'enfant.

Vader, le monstre.

Anakin Skywalker.

Clone.

* * *

Voilà! Alors, que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre?


End file.
